


Brooklyn Nine-Nine au drabbles

by bothetrashmouth



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Trans Male Character, b99 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothetrashmouth/pseuds/bothetrashmouth
Summary: A lot of these are just trasnscribed from the actual show, so,,, you knowComment if you have any requested moments you want rewritten.





	Brooklyn Nine-Nine au drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters are supposed to be short btw

“If I’m ever going to become captain, I need someone who’s actually able to teach me. Nothing like the captains we’ve had before.” Eddie sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Richie cocked his head and fiddled with a lego figure on his desk. “Sorry Chuck, the new captain is going to be some washed up, old, careless mo-fo who looks like a hard boiled egg. I, for one, love old white guys who don’t give a shit about how I work. S’great.” he explained.

“Is that what you think?”

Richie jumped out of his seat and spun to see someone new behind him. Mike, Bill, Bev, Ben and Eddie were all staring at him and the man in front of him.

The man was taller than Richie, with deeply tanned skin, pale green eyes and slicked black curls. He was probably several years older than Richie, probably early-to-mid 40s, and he looked very, very unamused.

“He~y, new captain.” Richie had an awkward grin on his face, and ran his fingers through his hair. “What’s happenin’... man?”

The new captain’s eyebrows twitched up. “I believe you were describing me. An, old, washed up, careless… _mo-fo_.”

Richie glanced over to Eddie, who was bright red and staring at the ceiling.

“I.. did.. _Joke_ about that- ha, jokes, Right.. Captain?” Richie could not stand the award silence in the room.

“What’s your name?” the captain asked.

“Detective Richard J. Tozier, sir.” Richie mumbled, hands falling to his sides and head falling down a bit, facade fading.

“Do I look like a hard-boiled egg to you, Detective Tozier?” The captain asked in sincerity.

“No, sir.”

“Next time I see you,” the older man pointed at Richie’s chest. “I want to see you wearing a tie. And a proper shirt.” he commanded, voice low and smooth, and started towards his office. He paused outside the door and turned to the squad.

“Everyone, I’m your new commanding officer. Captain Stan Uris.”

“Speech!’ Eddie blurted, probably without meaning to. He was still bright red.

The corners of Uris’ mouth twitched. “That was my speech. Dismissed. Sargent Hanlon, A word in my office.”

“Yes sir.” Mike mumbled, walking past Richie and glaring at him a bit before disappearing into the empty office.

“I love him.” Eddie said, turning to Richie.

“Yeah.” Richie bit his tongue and looked down at his loud, hawaiian shirt. “Yeah He’s great. Real great.”

-

"Okay Sergeant." Uris said in a clear, steady voice. "Give me my team."

"Alright.. start with Beverly. Beverly Marsh. Smart, cunning, quick and terrifying." The woman in question had shoulder length Auburn hair, shocking blue eyes and was smacking her computer.

"Bill Denbrough. not the smartest but he works the hardest out of the whole team." The short, lean man was shrieking over having hit his head on the counter trying to pick up the muffin he stepped on. “Not the most physically adept but he can burn through paperwork like no one’s business.”

The Captain nodded, Mike moved on.

"Eddie Kaspbrak. Grew up needing to prove himself to his peers. One of my best detectives." The man was short, with buff arms and a wide chest, neatly combed bottle blond hair and a youthful face. He was typing away furiously at his computer, trying to ignore Richie. "He and Tozier have an ongoing bet, it's a bit foolish but their arrests have jumped exponentially."

Uris looked at Tozier studiously. "Tell me about Tozier."

"Richie Tozier is my best detective. He loves serving justice and solving puzzles. Only puzzle he hasn't solved, is how to grow up."

Uris eyed the tall, lanky man with precision, watching his black curls bob and his grin widen as he threw Lego bricks at Eddie.

“That’s very well put.” Uris commented.

“Richie comes up a lot in my therapy sessions.” Mike mumbled.

“Mike you know my story.” Stan said, turning to him. “You know how important this is to me.”

“Of course.”  
“This precinct is running fine, but I want to make it the best in Brooklyn.”

Mike smiled a bit. “I’ll do everything I can sir. Where do we start?”

Stan paused, and looked out the window of his office again. Richie was dancing around Eddie’s desk to some imaginary music. There was a small collection of bits and bobs on his desk, and his big, round, thin frame glasses were falling off his face. He snapped his fingers and whispered to Eddie: _What, is, happening?_

“We start with him.”

* * *

 

“So… this is fun.” Richie mumbled from the back seat. Eddie was in the passenger side seat, smugly sitting beside their new captain, who was looking at stoic as ever. 

“You know what the best part of stakeouts are?” Richie continued, leaning forward and looking between his two coworkers. “No dress code. Just me, my stupid Hawaiian shirt and high waisted jeans.” 

“Does he always talk this much?” Uris asked cooly, not really looking at either of them. 

“I’ve learned to tune it out. It’s like a white noise machine.” Eddie replied. Eddie always had the strongest new yorker accent, so him saying that sounded funny to Richie.

(Richie sounded more italian than anything.)

“I, frankly, am pumped to be on a stakeout with you, Cap’n.” Richie said in honesty. “Mike told me you put away the Disco Strangler. It’s incredible, I mean I’ve read that case.” 

Stanley nodded very slightly. 

“With all due respect, Sir, why’d it take you so long to get your own command? Other than…” Richie trailed off, biting his tongue and vaguely gesturing to Uris’ forearms. 

“Other than the fact that I’m Israeli?” Stan asked, finally turning to Richie. 

Richie cocked his head a bit. “Yeah.”

Stanley made an unreadable face and looked back out the window. Richie and Eddie waited for a response. There was only a long pause. 

“It’s because I’m transgender.” 

Eddie choked on his water, and Richie just laughed. 

“Wait, You’re serious?”

“Of course.” Stan replied, shrugging a bit. “I don’t try to hide it.” 

In Richie’s mind, all he thought of were the little details he over looked throughout the day. The newspaper on the wall that was hung that morning with the headline  _ Trans POC Captain Appointed! _ , the fact that Ben asked after the Captain disappeared into his office: “ _ Did anyone else get a little bit of a gay vibe _ ?” or how the captain had a small, pink blue and white pin on his small bag by his desk. 

“ _ Damn _ .” Richie said, ignoring Eddie’s furious blushing and apologizing for spilling his water. “I am a horrible detective.” 

“When did you come out?” Eddie asked, trying to be casual.

Stan thought for a second, letting out a small, slow hum. “About 25 years ago.” he said. “The NYPD was not ready for an openly trans cop. No one respected me. No one called me by my name aside from my wife, Patricia. Back then, everyone called me the muslim lesbian.” 

“Yup, the 90s were hell.” Richie sighed. 

“Only if you weren’t a straight white boy.” Eddie mumbled, and looked Richie in the eyes. 

“Okay, first off? You know why you call me White Boy that turns me on, which is unacceptable in the workplace, second, I was right- there’s our guy.” Richie said quickly, pointing out the windshield to a small, silhouetted figure going into an abandoned building.

The other two immediately began to jump out of the car, and Richie whooped as he scrambled to follow them. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a non-linear story!! I'm doing these out of order.


End file.
